


Get You

by Scherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Rimming, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scherry/pseuds/Scherry
Summary: Do Kyungsoo just hated alphas, but after he punched the wrong guy's face, his perception became likely to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blckprxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckprxy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Get you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356295) by me. 



> This is for you, Lari <3
> 
> Also, big thanks to Miu who helped me a lot!!!
> 
> \- 
> 
> The title's from Daniel Caesar's get you. I'm addicted to his music, Y'all should give it a try.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing abo fanfic for this site so yeah, bear with me.

 

Do Kyungsoo was a beta who looked like an omega in some aspects - such as in his height, his shyness and his latent nervousness -, even though he tried to act more like an alpha. The 25-year-old was a natural hot-head, kind of controlling  person , quite possessive with what was his, and he also had leadership instincts which were typical of those who were at the top of the social pyramid. However, all of this seemed to be just an unimportant detail once the beta’s scent becomes a topic.

Kyungsoo’s problems rotated around the fact that he smelled much like an omega in heat. He had that natural sweet nauseating scent that he  allegedly hated. He thanked the gods every day for the similarities  would only go that far. He emanated that annoying, intoxicating scent, but didn’t secrete the sexual pheromones that used to follow the whole thing, which kept him safe from some unpleasant situations with alphas.

However, it’s not like Kyungsoo didn’t have any problems with alphas. He hated their guts for a very concrete reason. Way more than half of them were verified assholes and they’d always harass Kyungsoo when they’d cross paths, only to find out he was a beta in the following second. And alphas don’t like betas  as much as they like omegas. Alphas would  quit  a beta in a blink of an eye for a willing omega.  

Betas are neutral beings in that stratified society. Betas can’t figure out pheromones of alphas and omegas, but they’re affected by both; betas  also  don’t get heats or ruts. Betas are much  more like less skillful alphas,  they are kind of  a weaker kind, less sexual and more flexible. And alphas, in their majority, are just arrogant little shits.

For those and many other reasons, Kyungsoo didn’t get involved with them.

Right now, though, he was burning with anger. There was a group of three alphas looking at Kyungsoo like they’re trying to undress him with their eyes. The beta was trying really hard to just ignore them and keep walking, but it was proving itself to be a very difficult task,  and  even  harder once he realized he was being cornered in an alley.

_ Fucking great! _ , Kyungsoo though, feeling his anger building up  inside him .

“Don’t you, omega, smell good?” one of the men spoke against his ear, while he secreted that gross alpha smell.

Kyungsoo was already clenching his fists while trying to calculate his chances of getting out of that situation without getting hurt. Alphas could be pretty violent when challenged and the beta wasn’t in the mood to be attacked - more  than he already was being . He thought about calling the police, but he couldn’t manage to find  any space to do it .

He could only think about secreting some pretty aggressive pheromones, ones that would make  it clear to the man that he wasn’t a freaking omega,  hoping the men would finally leave him alone.

Much to his displeasure, it was all in vain, because the alphas were too agitated to pay attention to beta pheromones - which were known to be quite  mild . When Kyungsoo came back to his senses, he was pushing one of them against a wall, kicking the other in the  eggs  and running from the third alpha, who seemed momentarily disoriented.

That was his only chance of escaping: distraction. He knew he  wouldn’t  stand a chance if the attack turned into something more physical, but he also knew he was smarter than those men. The only problem is that some alphas do have sharper reactions like the third one had. Kyungsoo saw himself running through the alleys with the man right behind him. The last street he entered was close to the main road and that was definitely his best shot so far.

“When did omegas become so disobedient?” the alpha asked, mockery filling his voice. His eyes were red and that was a very bad sign.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet, you fucking asshole?” Kyungsoo looked at him from up his shoulder, trying to calculate his chances of getting rid of him by running  to  the road.

It was a rookie’s mistake to take his eyes off the alpha, which led to Kyungsoo being thrown against a wall, the man’s hand  on  his jugular. He wasn’t aroused anymore, but angry. The alpha opened his mouth in a growl and Kyungsoo could see his fangs coming out.

Kyungsoo was screwed.

Or maybe not.

Someone pulled the abuser alpha off him , a hand holding his head - positioned under the man’s nose -, and kneed him right on the spine. The alpha’s head rolled back, his chest went forward and, in the following second, he was on the floor, blacked out.  Kyungsoo slid down to the floor. Nevertheless, the strong alpha smell was still there, polluting the place.

Kyungsoo got up quickly, feeling his instincts kicking in again. There was a man in front of him; red eyes, pink lips and a gnarled smile on his face, much because of the prominent fangs. He was offering his hand to help the beta, but he still  stank  of alpha and Kyungsoo just acted  impulsively .

Kyungsoo  punched him in his face and ran away.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t his best  decision/action  because, at that same moment, a police officer was passing by and decided to chase him and immobilize him.  _ Just bloody great, another alpha on top of me _ . The older man cuffed him up and put him against the police vehicle like a criminal. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo watched the officer talk to Hero Alpha and ask him if he was okay. The man, now showing off light brown eyes, smiled, saying everything was fine and there was no need for taking the beta under custody. He explained to the policeman what he saw and, against his will, the officer came to uncuff Kyungsoo.

“Where’s your alpha, little one?”

“I don’t have an alpha.” Kyungsoo felt like he was on the verge of getting a tantrum. He was so sick of alphas acting like typical alphas.

“Alright, alright.” Let’s go then, I’ll take you home so we can figure it out together, okay?” the man spoke in such a condescending voice.

“Don’t treat me like a child!” That officer was one step away from getting to know all the curse words Kyungsoo had learned throughout the years.

“Officer! May I speak to him, please? It won’t take long.” Hero Alpha stepped closer and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

He was in hell and it was populated by alphas and their fucking knots.

Kyungsoo sigh, annoyed, once he scented the alpha’s perfume invading his nostrils. It wasn’t even about the natural alpha stink, but how good that man smelled. He was in fact quite handsome when he wasn’t immersed in the aggressive essence of his status.

“Are you  okay ?” he asked after the policeman stepped back. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’ve been better,” the beta answered dryly. “And you did not scare me.” An obvious lie because Kyungsoo was terrorized and seeing another alpha just made it all worse.

“Alright, then. I just wanted to make sure you knew I had no intentions of hurting you.” Kyungsoo nodded.

That man had a voice as delicious as his scent; it was soft and melodic like velvet, but raspy and low like it was expected. Kyungsoo thought he sounded like eating a dark chocolate cake.

Alpha smiled again showing his perfect - and now not scary- teeth and was on his way. Kyungsoo instantly regretted not thanking him, but he was too busy hating all the alphas in the world. And it just got worse when he saw the officer approach him carrying the abuser alpha - handcuffed and still blacked out-, whom he put on the car’s back-seat.

“Shall we go, omega?” He invited, opening the passenger door to him.

“My name’s not omega,” Kyungsoo said with a low growl. He was too tired to start a discussion about his status. “Are you really going to make the victim and their abuser ride the same car?”

“He’s just an alpha and alphas do stupid shit when there’s an omega around.”

“He was going to either kill me or rape me, maybe both, and that’s what you have to tell me as a representative of the law? I refuse to get in this car with any of you.”

The beta noticed the growing annoyance that came with the pulsing vein on the middle-aged alpha.

“Do whatever you want, but I must escort you with the car. I can’t let your insubordination just be.

_ Insubordination is my dick, asshole! _ , Kyungsoo thought to himself and wished so, so, so bad he could speak the words, but he wasn’t in the mood to be arrested.

Kyungsoo walked for ten minutes with the police car riding by his side. Vexed, he informed the policeman about where he lived and the man asked to see “the alpha responsible for him”. Kyungsoo didn’t have a responsible alpha, first because he didn’t have an alpha at all and second because he was the one responsible for himself. He tried to argue with the old man, finally bringing up the fact he was not an omega, but the man just wouldn’t listen.

The policeman refused to leave and believe Kyungsoo and he felt forced to call the only alpha in which he trusted. He had to wait for more ten minutes until Kim Junmyeon showed up in front of Kyungsoo’s building.

“Good morning, officer, I’m Kim Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo waved his hand, telling his friend to release some alpha stink or some shit like that. “What happened to my beta friend? Any problems?” Junmyeon said and did exactly what he was told to on the phone.

It seemed that even a confirmation from an alpha about Kyungsoo’s beta status wasn’t capable of convincing the policeman, although not as long as the boy smelled as sweet as an omega. Senses overcome the truth, apparently.

“We need to talk about your omega. He attacked two alphas today and I almost arrested him for disrespecting an officer. I really think you should discipline him better. “

“Is that true, Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon sounded mortified and worried.

“One of them actually physically attacked me! In fact, three alphas attacked me, but the other two were left behind,” Kyungsoo told him and shrugged. “The alpha I punched was just collateral damage. He was trying to help, but I freaked out and hit him.”

“I’m really sorry.” Junmyeon moved away from the cop and caressed his friend’s arm.

“I’m going to behave now, officer,” Kyungsoo came closer to the older alpha “but only if you keep that alpha trash away from the streets and away from omegas. I swear, if I see this guy’s face again tomorrow I’ll sue the police department. Be sure I’ll go press charges as soon as I get rid of that man’s disgusting smell.”

Kyungsoo thought that maybe now the man understood he was a beta. Unfortunately, it was rare to see omegas challenging authority figures or acting like alphas or even betas.

Junmyeon put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and agreed silently. The cop just went inside the police car and made his way back to the police station.

“How did you manage to hit two alphas? And how the hell didn’t that moron notice you’re a beta? How come he wanted to blame you of all people?” Junmyeon questioned, astonished when he followed Kyungsoo up to his apartment.

“Not all alphas are like Kim Junmyeon,” it was Kyungsoo’s answer.

“And how come an alpha came to rescue you?” There was a teasing tone in Junmyeon’s voice.

“Maybe there are still alphas like Kim Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo shrugged and opened his apartment’s door.

“Not all alphas are monsters, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon stated and sat on the couch in the living room.

“I know that. The problem is that the majority of them are dicks. Taking for today, I can say that four out of six alphas are trash e even I know that’s not favorable to your pro-alpha campaign, Myeon.”

“Ok, keep calm. I’m just trying to help.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo breathed out before disappearing into the bathroom. “I’ll take a shower and then you’re going to be  nice  and drive me to the police station.”

“Alright” Junmyeon got comfortable on the couch. “You know what, though? I think I’ll ask Sehun if he wants to make our relationship formal? I want to mark him and do all the formalities.”

“Will Sehun agree with that?” Kyungsoo inquired from inside the bathroom.

“Obviously. He said he can’t stand being an unmarked omega anymore, he basically threatened my knot in case I wouldn’t take things to the next level.” Junmyeon let out a heavy sigh. “I told him I haven’t done anything yet because you’ve told me you can’t deadlock people like that and Sehun asked me to tell you to shove that speech up in your ass. His words, not mine.”

“What I say applies only to me and no one else, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo shouted.

“I know… It’s just, sometimes I’m afraid to do something offensive due to my status. Alphas tend to think they have the world under their control.”

“It’s the cross you all are bound to carry. Poor beings.” Kyungsoo mocked, getting out of the bathroom, already fully clothed. “Seriously, though, I'm happy for you. You make a lovely couple. Sehun’s a lucky omega.”

Kyungsoo reached for his keys and wallet and made a sign to Junmyeon follow him out. He had a new battle now. The beta was about to press charge number 10 against harasser alphas and he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be any different from the nine other times. It was always “Alphas never harass betas” or “You betas are unbearable, always trying to get alpha’s attention.” and nothing that actually made him feel safe about going ahead with his complaints.

_ Just one more battle, Kyungsoo, just one more battle. _

  
  


* * *

Kyungsoo was at the cafe located next to the school he worked at. He was used to killing time there when he was annoyed, bored or too tired to walk home. He’d always order a black coffee with no sugar, then he’d sit in the farthest cabin there, trying to avoid unpleasant situations involving people.

He had his phone turned on, on the table next to his cup of coffee. On the screen, it was his friends’ group chat; he was reading all their complaints about their mates or their families. Kyungsoo felt a little jealous of how everything seemed so easy to alphas, and even to omegas when you talk about mating.

Alphas don’t like betas in general, especially those who dare to challenge them - such as Kyungsoo himself. Omegas can’t deal with betas; imagine having to go through a heat with a beta, your mate, and not possessing a knot which is necessary to put things to rest. It must be frustrating for both parties, but either way, there were a few couples who dive headfirst into a relationship and go through bad times with a smile on their faces.

And betas never wanted other betas because everything was always the same, monotone all the time. However, most betas mated with betas because it was just easier.

Kyungsoo missed having someone to share his bed with, to drink coffee with in the morning, he wished to smell someone else in his apartment and - even if he’s never let the world know about this, and he was a total hypocrite- he didn’t matter whether the person was an alpha, beta or omega. Kyungsoo just felt lonely and kind of lost all the time, especially when he kept witnessing how pleasant being a part of a relationship could be.

He let out a heavy, deep sigh and sipped his coffee again, it was bitter and hot. He ran a hand through his hair, locked his phone and stretched his legs under the table. He closed his eyes and tried to relax for a bit, to keep that feeling of loneliness away.

“Excuse me,” that velvety voice felt like a punch, “is it okay for me to sit here real quick?

It was Hero Alpha from the other day in front of him. He had a firm grip on a cup of hot chocolate. He was indeed a handsome man. Black hair,  hazel eyes , medium height, pretty hands and a sweet smile. He barely looked like an alpha, but his broad shoulders, filled figure and his posture gave him away too easily.

“Why?” Kyungsoo inquired, an eyebrow raised.

“I just want to talk and see if you’re good,” he clarified with a soft smile. Kyungsoo pushed the chair before him using his foot.

“I owe you an apology,” Kyungsoo admitted as soon as the man had sat down. “I didn’t thank you for saving my life in that alley.”

“You don't have to thank me, really.” The alpha ran a hand through his black locks and Kyungsoo wished to do the same. “I’m Byun Baekhyun, by the way.” He offered a hand to the beta.

Kyungsoo stared at his hand and then at the honesty smile the man had on his face. He inhaled deeply.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo.” And shook the man’s hand.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun ended up getting along really well.

The beta found out the alpha was doing his medical residency at the local hospital. Baekhyun was 26 and lived alone with his dog in a nearby apartment building. Maybe Baekhyun was an alpha with the soul of a beta, just like Junmyeon was and that thought alone made Kyungsoo want to smile.

“Can I be honest?” The alpha started, interrupting the subject they were talking about. “I’ve never met a beta that smelled as good as you.”

There wasn’t any aggressiveness or malice in his voice, there wasn’t any hint of harassment in his posture or anything alike, however,  _ Byun Baekhyun: canceled _ . He said the one thing that kicked in Kyungsoo’s rage.

“Alphas and omegas, I really can’t understand you people, always smelling off each other like you’re pieces of meat,” Kyungsoo raised his voice a little, getting angrier by the second. “Just when I thought you weren’t one of the asshole ones! What a disappointment.” He got up from his seat and started to search his pockets for money to leave on the table.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, in fact, I was just... I  _ am  _ more curious than actually interested in you in… that way.”

It was pretty comical because Baekhyun was staring at him blankly while he sipped his hot chocolate through the straw, and Kyungsoo was up, staring back at him with his pockets out and three coins in his hand.

The beta breathed in deeply and looked around. Thank the gods no one saw the scene he’s just made. He busied himself in sitting down again, right in front of the alpha that had playful eyes fixated on him; he was looking like the cat who got the cream. Kyungsoo felt like kicking his face, but he was so attracted to that alpha that it felt borderline ridiculous. He lost all his moral.

“I don’t know,“ Kyungsoo simply answered. “I was just born this way. The body of a beta, the smell of an omega.”

“Best of both worlds, I assume.”

Alphas being alphas. Kyungsoo just breathed out.

“Is that what you think?” he laughed mockingly, but Baekhyun didn’t show surprise. “This smell is hell, but not because of omegas. Alphas are the ones to blame.”

“I understand... I mean, I make an effort to understand,” he admitted easily, no pride in his voice. “As I’m an alpha, things are always easier to me and that’s no help in making me understand the other side of my privilege. But I try hard not to be a complete ass all the time.”

“It’s a start, I guess.” Kyungsoo gave him a tiny smile that didn’t go unnoticed by the alpha.

 

* * *

 

“You know what I’ve been missing?” Kim Minseok, 30 years old. Omega. “A knot. Actually, I miss sex, but sex with an alpha is always an experience.”

“Weren’t you in heat, like, last week?” Park Chanyeol, 26 years old. Omega. “You should be satiated, right?” He let out a shy laugh.

“Heat sex is shit and you know that,” Minseok sighed. “What I really need is to find a definitive mate, I don’t like to be jumping from one relationship to another. It’s tiring.”

“If you want, I can introduce you to an alpha friend of mine.” Chanyeol offered with a smile. “Kyungsoo can introduce you to someone. I heard he has a bunch of alpha friends, isn’t that right, Soo?”

The three men were in the teacher’s lounge making small talk in between shifts.

Kyungsoo wasn’t really paying attention to what the omegas have been talking about until now. He was trying hard to keep his mind away from anything that involved alphas, sex or knots. It wasn’t the best moment to talk about that, it’s been a long time and he was really lonely, besides the fact that suddenly a way too self-conscious alpha had dared to find room for himself in his life.

Oh yes, because Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were pretty much  _ running into _ each other almost every week at the same cafe, at the same table. And each time Baekhyun managed to look even more attractive with his smell of eucalyptus and waterfalls, his voice of dark chocolate, his sweet smile and his undeniable way with words. All that, yes, but mostly because the alpha was always reaffirming how much he was not interested in Kyungsoo in a sexual way.

_ What a fucking hell! _

However, Kyungsoo couldn’t tell what was worse: Baekhyun thinking of him as a break colleague or the really dirty thoughts Kyungsoo was having about the alpha.  He  of all people, the beta who hated alphas with all his strength, was thinking about sitting on that broad-shouldered man’s face.

_ Fuck you, Do Kyungsoo. _

_ You’re such a hypocrite, Do Kyungsoo. _

It just wasn’t worse because he couldn’t think of a time when he actually said he wouldn’t get head over heels for an alpha because right now that’s all he wanted to.

“Yeah, sure, I can try to set you up with a friend ’s friend  or something,” he answered rather blankly. His mind was frantic, but none of his thoughts could be said out loud.

“Could it be that cute alpha friend of yours, the one with the black hair?”

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked even if said guy was actually a beta. He was one of his few friends whom still had black hair, but he didn’t think his workmates have ever met the man.

“I don’t know his name. It’s the hot guy who comes to drink coffee with you,” Minseok explained. Kyungsoo froze. Easy and simple.

“Baekhyun,” the name escaped his lips way too fluidly.

_ Not Baekhyun! Anyone but Baekhyun, Minseokie! _

“Is this his name? The guy is a walking god, just a little short though, but no problem” The omega looked quite excited while Kyungsoo was dying inside, just a little.

“I’ll talk to him and see if he’s looking for someone.”

And here’s Kyungsoo moral dilemma - a man who’s always had unquestionable morals: should he speak to Baekhyun about Minseok? Should he embellish the story so that he’d have a guaranteed “no”? Should he lie to Minseok about Byun’s answer? Should he just invite Baekhyun to a booty call or something?

Lastly, Kyungsoo decided to be honest about pretty much everything, except the part in which he would tell the alpha he really, really, really wanted to tie Baekhyun up to a bed.

Every time he had this sort of realization, he questioned himself if he was experiencing some kind of hormonal disbalance because, _ holy fuck _ , he had never felt like that about anyone before. Not even when he’d started dating Jongin - his first love and also the first person to be the center of his wet dreams-, he felt all this sexual rage. At a certain point in his former relationship, he started to think that his fantasies were overestimating reality and sex wasn’t even that good.

He told Chanyeol - a married omega - about this and he said that was bullshit and Kyungsoo just hasn’t found someone that would fit his body and soul the right way, or at least better than Jongin did.

Kyungsoo often caught himself wondering if Baekhyun and he would fit well, but he’s always been too scared to ask questions so he’d always fail at getting answers.

Now, as a matter of fact, he was waiting for Baekhyun to show up at their usual table. Kyungsoo’s cup of coffee was in front of him and he was touching it with his fingertips, just enough to feel the heat. That, somehow, was helping him at easing his tension.

At the same time, he was trying to convince himself that all he was feeling was just a minor sexual attraction and whatever it was he was feeling for Baekhyun was completely normal because he was just too good looking. Desiring beautiful people is part of nature, right?

It must be, otherwise, Kyungsoo was dying or something like that. His skin was boiling and he had to make an extra effort not to release a bunch of sexual pheromones in the air. How did Kyungsoo wind up like this? He was turning into a mess and it was all because of that fucking hot alpha.

Baekhyun pulled out the chair in front of the beta, as usual, also pulling Kyungsoo back into the real world. The man was wearing a band T-shirt and jeans, he was holding a backpack, which he dropped on the chair beside him.

“Sorry I took so long, I just got off work. I only had time to take a quick shower,” he said, a smile creeping into his face, drops of water, leaving his head as he moved and sticking his hair to his forehead; he ran long fingers through the dark strands and pushed it all back, making a mess.

Kyungsoo smiled nervously and swallowed a bunch of fire hot coffee in one go.

“You said you wanted to speak to me,” Baekhyun paused to sip on his chocolate through the straw.  _ Cute _ . “Is it important?”

“Kind of.” Kyungsoo averted his eyes for a few seconds. “There’s this friend of mine who saw you here once and he asked me to check if he has a chance with you,” he explained with a laugh, but his insides were freezing.

“Tell me, I misheard that, please, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun spoke, but his eyes were fixated on the straw.

“Hm, no? Why?” The beta was really confused.

“Nothing,” he brushed it off before lifting up his head. He exhaled and looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes for seconds. “Tell me about your friend.”

Kyungsoo did tell him. Kyungsoo also really wanted to punch himself in the face as he spoke the words, but he did it either way. He told Baekhyun about how Minseok was funny, independent, friendly, cute and talented. He also told him about how the omega was a few years older than him and about the times he’d give him a ride home.

Baekhyun even added, “You really need to learn how to drive, it’s not safe for you to walk around here alone.”

The beta also told him about how they’ve been friends for quite some time now, ever since he started to work at that school. He mentioned Minseok was a Physics teacher and Baekhyun added another snarky comment about how much he hated Physics, Kyungsoo couldn’t agree more, letting him know that was one of the reasons he was a Human Sciences guy. Baekhyun let out a laugh when he realized he’d forgotten Kyungsoo was a History teacher.

From that point on, Minseok was erased from their conversation and it quickly became another their typical coffee dates. They talked about work, about how Kyungsoo couldn’t stand teenagers, about how Baekhyun wanted to specialize in Pediatrics, or about how Baekhyun’s dog was feeling sick and about how Kyungsoo couldn’t stand his best friend ranting about his own wedding all the time.

“I mean it. He just won’t shut up about how excited he is to do this and that once he marks his mate.” Kyungsoo drank what was left of his coffee.

“Your friend sounds like one of those hopeless romantics.”

“He is. He acts like a beta most of the time. You remind me of him, just a little.”

“You think I act like a beta?” Baekhyun barked out a laugh and Kyungsoo stiffened in his seat. “Sorry, it’s just sometimes I forget how betas’ noses work.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“People say I have a very strong scent, typical of alphas, so it’s rare for me to hear someone say I look like a beta.”

“You don’t  _ look  _ like a beta physically, though, I mean there are some aspects of you that give you away. I’m talking about how you behave. You’re soft and gentle like Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo was probably redder than a cherry.

“Soft and gentle?” Baekhyun seemed to be dwelling on those words. “I like it,” he said playfully. “Aha, you’re embarrassed. I can’t believe this is the first time I get to see you embarrassed after five months.”

Automatically, the beta felt his cheeks heating up even more and covered them with his hands. He pouted too. He hated to feel vulnerable, especially in front of that alpha.

Baekhyun leaned in Kyungsoo’s direction and pulled his left wrist away, taking a closer look at the watch there. Then, he pulled his right hand away from his ivory face. When he replaced the beta’s hands with his pretty ones, cupping his face softly, Kyungsoo felt his heart beating in his throat and his belly froze.

Kyungsoo was a goner. When he realized, he was releasing a hundred and one different pheromones in the air, sending the alpha the most mixed messages ever known to mankind. Good thing Baekhyun didn’t say anything about it because Kyungsoo didn’t think he could survive if he had done so.

“As much as this has been enlightening and rather interesting, I think your break is close to the end and no one wants you to be late to shine on the minds that are the future of this country.” Baekhyun pulled his hands away from the beta’s face and reclined back into his chair.

“Yeah, I’ve got to go.”

 

* * *

 

“What did you just say?” Junmyeon was really making a scene after Kyungsoo’s confession.

“It’s exactly what you’ve just heard. I’ve met this guy and now I’m crushing on him, but I don’t think he’s into me”

“No, it’s awesome that you’ve met someone, the problem is he’s an alpha. Since when do you get interested in alphas, Do Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon got up from the couch, uneasy.

“I don’t, but this alpha, he’s…” Kyungsoo almost pulled his hair when he couldn’t find the right words. He’s just allowed himself to slide down from his seat to the floor.

Junmyeon was staring at him in utter shock.

“Ok. Damage control,” the alpha announced. “Are you in love with him?”

“I’m not sure… I could be,” he admitted to himself and to Junmyeon and almost screamed in horror. “I can’t believe I’m in love with a fucking alpha.”

That's about it. Kyungsoo has fallen for the man, he was in love, completely jammed in the mud of love. Baekhyun was the only one capable of making the beta lose control over himself like that. It was ridiculous how that man was always on his mind, persistently finding a way to sneak into Kyungsoo’s thoughts at all times. Only Byun Baekhyun was able to make such a big mess out of Kyungsoo to a point he had to ask Kim Junmyeon for help.

“Have you guys fucked yet?” Junmyeon asked almost screaming in horror himself.

“No one’s fucked, Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo pushed him back to the couch. “But if it works as an answer to your next question, I really wish we had.”

“I cannot believe my ears! Are you sure you don’t have an aneurysm pressing your brain or something?

“No, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth. “I just really, really, really want him.”

“These are a lot of 'really', Kyungsoo, I’m worried here, buddy.

“Imagine how I feel.”

“Answer me one last question: how do you feel about alphas and knots now? Have any of these things ever crossed your mind?” Junmyeon seemed to be alert, waiting for an answer, but he faltered with a laughter he tried really hard to hide.

“I don’t know… I mean, when I picture us…” Kyungsoo felt his face and body burn all at once. Bad sign. “Argh! I’m not answering this, what the fuck!”

“I am really worried about you right now because, as far as I can tell, you seem to be drowning in quicksand full of feelings.”

“Yeah, think about what I’m feeling.” Kyungsoo stood up abruptly. “The only thing I know is the fact that whenever I’m around him, I have to make an extra effort to control myself not to let my instincts give me away.” The beta bit his lower lip. “And, Junmyeon, I messed up real bad.”

“Oh, for the love of the gods, what did you do?”

“I may or may not have practically put Minseok on Baekhyun’s lap. Gift wrapped with a bow.”

“Are you a total dumbass or what? What sane person offers an omega to the alpha they like?”

“I don’t know, Junmyeon! All I know is Baekhyun not once has mentioned liking me, in fact, he’s made it clear he doesn’t see me that way.”

“Then just fucking ask the guy what the fuck he wants, and stop suffering in anticipation. Seize this moment and tell Minseok to back off and go find another knot.” Junmyeon shrugged unapologetically.

“Can you quit talking about knots?!” Kyungsoo raised his voice, totally mortified.

“The knot is part of an alpha’s physiology, what are you worked up for?”Junmyeon smirked.

Kyungsoo knew his reasons way too well, but Junmyeon couldn’t even dream of getting to know more about the topic regarding Kyungsoo, and knots and alphas for that matter.

“I know why you’re nervous, but say it or not won’t change a thing, Soo Soo,” Junmyeon singsonged and Kyungsoo nearly jumped on him, eying his jugular. “For real now, when are you meeting Alpha again?” he asked and got up from the couch. Kyungsoo sat properly, taking his former seat.

“Tomorrow at the school fair.”

“Tell me you didn’t choose the school so you can introduce him to Minseok.”

“I didn’t choose the school so I can introduce him to Minseok,” Kyungsoo mimicked Junmyeon’s expression, “except this is exactly what I did.”

“You need to fix this mess, Kyungsoo, before your alpha lands on the arms of another.”

“My alpha?” Kyungsoo scoffed, but deep inside him, these words sound reassuring when put together.

Kyungsoo decided one day he’d call Baekhyun his alpha, but to do that he had a monstrous mess to clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

 

At the school fair, Kyungsoo was sitting next to Chanyeol and Minseok. He was sweating like a sinner in church. His pheromones were all over the place and he noticed it even though he couldn’t quite smell himself. This whole thing made him, sometimes more anxious, sometimes more relieved to let out his feelings.

“Kyungsoo, man, what’s up with you? You smell like you’re about to go to war,” Chanyeol asked, making a face. “Your scent is too strong and not in the graceful way it’s used to being.”

“Can you keep it together, Kyungsoo?” Minseok questioned, leaning closer. “Would you like a glass of water?” Kyungsoo nodded and the Kim got up and walked away.

Chanyeol held Kyungsoo's hand to make him feel better. “I don’t know what’s making you this uneasy, but I’m sure it’ll be over soon.” Chanyeol kept his ministrations on his hand. “I promise you're going to be okay.”

Kyungsoo was sure he wasn’t though, especially when he saw Baekhyun entering his field of vision. He was as gorgeous as ever. Blue jeans, white T-shirt, black jacket and hair dancing from one side to another, unkempt. The beta was once more intoxicated by Baekhyun’s smell which was getting closer by the second. He felt like crying just a bit.

“Kyungsoo!” he called him, drawing all the attention to himself.

“I know I'm married, but oh wow…” Chanyeol’s innocent whisper made Kyungsoo almost let out a laugh.

Baekhyun approached them fast and stopped next to the two men. Kyungsoo barely noticed when the alpha let his hand slide along his arm; the beta relaxed under the touch, yet when he looked at Chanyeol, the omega was so, so red and averting his eyes. Kyungsoo understood nothing.

“This school has way too many doors, I almost got lost trying to get in,” Baekhyun commented and scratched the back of his head. Looking like he’s just seen Chanyeol, the man poked Kyungsoo’s arm, “It’s not him, is it?”

“No!” Chanyeol was fast to answer.

“Oh, okay, I figured.” Alpha scratched his head again, a little embarrassed. “I mean, you smell like another alpha.”

“He’s marked,” Kyungsoo clarified.

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol smiled openly. Kyungsoo was still by Byun’s side, his hand running over his arm insistently. A few meters away Minseok came into sight, he was holding a glass of water Kyungsoo suddenly remembered to need due to the intense wave of anxiety that hit him again. This time he was even trying harder not to release it into the air for everyone to know.

The face Minseok made when he got closer to the trio - he looked at the alpha and then at Chanyeol, arching an eyebrow, not so discreetly - if Kyungsoo wasn’t close to languishing while trying to smile, it would’ve been funny. Fucking hell! Why was Kyungsoo acting like that?

Accordingly, to what Junmyeon'd said before when he was attempting not to freak out that morning, this was due to the feeling of imminent loss. To be honest, sometimes, that alpha’s usefulness was questionable because there he was saying Kyungsoo was hopeless, but encouraging him to go “after his man” anyway.

“Hi, I’m Minseok.” Kyungsoo was surprised when his friend introduced himself, after putting the glass in Kyungsoo’s hand. “Are you feeling better, Kyungsoo?”

“I’m Baekhyun.” The man offered his hand to shake Minseok’s. “Are you sick, Kyungsoo?”

“I think he’s nervous about something?” Minseok spoke up, unsure. He looked at the beta expecting an answer that came in the form of a nod. “He was throwing pheromones in the air like crazy.”

“Do you need me to take you home?” The alpha proposed, laying a hand on the beta’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo frowned once Baekhyun’s daring hand started to wander on his face - a slight blush washed over his face -, yet soon he realized the other’s intention. Baekhyun was pulling the skin under his eyes to check it. That fucker was examining him or trying to. Kyungsoo got a hold of the alpha’s hand and moved it away from his face.

“Baekhyun, I am fine.”

You may say Kyungsoo was a bit startled when Baekhyun got close enough to whisper in his ear. “You’re only saying that because you can’t smell yourself. It smells as if you’re about to pass out or something.” Unwillingly, Kyungsoo pushed him back, always very delicately.

“I said I’m okay, don’t worry.” Kyungsoo wiggled in his seat uncomfortably, got up and said with a deep breath, “Well, Minseok is here and Baekhyun is here too. Just keep talking and I’ll be right back.”

He could’ve said he was going to make a quick trip to the toilet, so he could throw up, but that wouldn’t sound very gracious, he figured. Kyungsoo just wanted to get away from that place stinking of an excited omega and an alpha that smelled way too good. What he later realized is that he, once again, had thrown Minseok on Baekhyun’s arms.

Junmyeon would’ve said he was a dumbass and he would’ve been correct.

What frustrated him the most was to realize that all that façade he’d built all his life, to antagonize the omega scent he carried with him, was falling into pieces ever since he first talked to Baekhyun. He was progressively losing his morals. On the bright side, Kyungsoo was more open to people, on the bad side, he felt vulnerable all the time. For instance, at that moment, all he wanted to do was to hit his head against a wall for being such a coward and running away; old Kyungsoo would’ve never done this… I mean, maybe he’d have done it since he was never good at dealing with his feelings, however, he’d never had run because he was in love with an alpha.

And,  _ damn _ , he was totally head over heels for that man.

With that in mind, he stopped mid-step and turned around determined to return and face the current events. During the few steps he took, Kyungsoo worked on controlling his anxiety and his own scent. He was facing one of the rare moments in which he’d rather have that sickeningly sweet scent than the anxiety bomb he was now.

He made his way while repeating “sweet” as if it was a mantra that’d finally make him stabilize.

He approached enough to bump into Chanyeol, who was a meter away from Minseok and Baekhyun. The duo was chatting cheerfully in the background. The beta was divided between staying with Chanyeol or trying to fix that huge mess right away. Kyungsoo decided on the latter, though he was detained by Chanyeol.

“You like him,” Chanyeol stated dryly. “You like that alpha and don’t even bother trying to deny it.”

“How can you-”

“You’re a beta and betas can’t pick up pheromones nor very specific scents, I know, but I’m an omega and you stink of love and anxiety.” Chanyeol crossed his arms and scrunched up his nose. ”You suck at masking it exactly because you forget what other people’s noses can do, sweet beta boy.”

“So, do you think he knows about it?” Kyungsoo bit his lower lip. Goodness, how could he be so stupid?

“The only way he didn’t realize it if it’s he’s completely stupid or nose-blind.” Chanyeol giggled and held the beta’s hand. “Once he got in here you gave yourself away.” Now the omega was smiling with his whole face.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo was mortified. “Wait, so does that mean he’s not interested in me?” Okay, now he was more on the desperate side.

I mean, it makes sense, right? If Kyungsoo’s been making it clear how he felt towards Baekhyun and the latter had never said a word about it, never suggested anything, never demonstrated to be into him sexually nor romantically… And now he was making small talk with Minseok and having fun. That must mean he’s not interested.

“Y'know, that might be why betas get so left out sometimes. You guys can't scent others, so you tend to be oblivious to a lot of what's happening," Chanyeol said, "such as the scent of wanting that alpha exhales every time he touches you."

It was like Kyungsoo's world opened right under his feet. He felt like his legs turned to jelly and he also thought he was going to have a heart attack, but he handled it well enough not to let it show. He had a new problem, though. Chanyeol said he noted Baekhyun's feelings, but maybe Minseok didn't... Kyungsoo himself didn't notice it until now.

The beta looked over his shoulder and saw Minseok and Baekhyun talking, one in front of the other. Byun was facing Kyungsoo and occasionally, the alpha's eyes drifted off to look out for the beta's. Kyungsoo pressed his lips into a thin line, he made sure to keep their eyes locked for as long as possible. From a distance, he was able to see Baekhyun coughing and excusing himself after asking Minseok for directions.

When the alpha backed away and Minseok turned around in the beta and omega's direction, Kyungsoo breathed out. Kim strode to the other two, stopped and said, "Next time you introduce me to someone, try to pick a guy that doesn't look at another guy like he wants him for breakfast," he pushed the beta playfully. "For the love of gods, Kyungsoo, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Told ya," Chanyeol said and shrugged.

"What kind of guy hands over the one he likes like that?" Minseok was outraged, but it was fine since so was Kyungsoo. "Do you have any idea how unpleasant it is to try to make a conversation with a guy you're sure imagining your friend naked? You're two dumbfucks."

"I am... sorry?" Kyungsoo was red - almost purple- with embarrassment.

"Nah, it's okay, it wouldn't have worked out anyways. Check if I look like I want to deal with a physician's work schedule." Minseok pointed his own face. "I'm just a bit astounded you're involved with an alpha. Honestly. I mean, I was aware you have one or two friends of that rank, but I could never picture you and an alpha..."

He interrupted his sentence, but Kyungsoo could feel it in his tone that it'd have ended dirty, to say the least. Kyungsoo wished he had Minseok's honesty and straightforwardness to address some subjects; maybe if the beta had those qualities his problems would've been already resolved.

_ Oh, hi Baekhyun, maybe you want to fuck my brains out sometime? _ That sounded way better in Kyungsoo's head, even more, when he was sure he wouldn't manage to be that honest. Ever.

"Did I miss something?" That husky voice came from behind Kyungsoo. "Sorry I took so long, I had to go to the restroom." He scratched his head; his left hand started drawing patterns on Kyungsoo's back, causing him to shiver slightly. "I actually need to go back to work. Apparently, a patient had complications due to surgery. It was great meeting you guys. I hope we can meet again soon."

Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun's hand run through his back and dance at the edge of his shirt, threatening to enter it and feel the beta's skin first-hand. As quick as he came, he left.

Electrifying and frustrating to say the least.

 

* * *

Kyungsoo was soaking for two days now, since the fateful Friday afternoon, the day he realized he lost something along his way and that thing was the direct message Baekhyun had feelings for him.

When he got home that afternoon, he rushed in to call Junmyeon and tell him about all that's happened, and all the omegas have told him. Junmyeon called him an idiot - as expected- and condemned him for not talking to Baekhyun like he should have done since the beginning. Kyungsoo, in turn, made up several excuses to protect his pride and not to let his best friend know he acted like a coward.

"For fuck's sake, Kyungsoo, you're being irrational. You sound a lot like Sehun when he tries to prove a point that just does not exist!" those were the alpha's words as soon as he picked up the phone on that Friday night.

"I'm not trying to prove a point, I just don't think now's the right time." That was a flat-out lie that could be easily translated into 'I'm scared, I've never done this before.'

"You're waiting for things to happen without you actually having to move a muscle, that's what I think. Keep it and in a few days, you won't have anything to wait for anymore."

Junmyeon achieved his goal to keep Kyungsoo bothered enough not to let him get a proper night of sleep Friday, Saturday and, now, Sunday.

The clock on Kyungsoo's bedside table marked 10:30 pm and the man was restlessly moving on his bed, he was agitated like never before, rolling on the mattress and sighing at every 10 seconds.  _ Ok, I can't stay like this any longer. _

He got up and got himself inside the first items of clothing that came into sight - a Spiderman T-shirt and ragged, dirty jeans -, and he just left his house with only his keys in hand.

He was probably going insane to be leaving his house at such ungodly hour with no destination in mind... well not really, but he was still trying to come up with excuses to convince him that what he was planning to do was a clever idea. The odds of Kyungsoo being able to enter Baekhyun's building was minimum, and the odds of the doctor not being home were even smaller.  Baekhyun's work schedule wouldn't be that kind to him, would it?

Kyungsoo arrived at the building Baekhyun lived in about 20 minutes. He thanked the doorman - a beta- since he didn't ask a lot of questions and just let him in. Kyungsoo asked the older man for the number of Byun's apartment and sort of got himself into a tiny discussion since the man wasn't authorized to leak information about the residents and about how Kyungsoo didn't want to be announced. The truth is the beta wanted to show up out of the blue, so he'd have some kind of control over the situation. After a good 15 minutes arguing and Kyungsoo being forced to tell the doorman why he was there in the first place, the older beta allowed him to some info.

Baekhyun was home. He lived on the fifth floor, apartment 504.

Kyungsoo got in the elevator feeling anxious and got out of it close to a mental breakdown. He strode to the man's door, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's now or never, Kyungsoo. Be brave," he'd told himself before he pressed the doorbell.

It took a few seconds for someone to approach the door and open it. Baekhyun was wearing some shirt and sweatpants, he had a towel on his head, his hair was damp and there was a caramel dog in his arms. Kyungsoo could definitely get used to that sight.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun tilted his head, making an adorable yet confused face.

"Hi," the younger greeted with a whisper.

Baekhyun stepped aside to let the other in. He pulled the towel off his hair and put the dog down - it hid behind the door.

The apartment was smaller than what Kyungsoo expected from a physician, but it was pretty and organized. It had a huge window that covered the whole living room. In front of the window, there was a wooden table, Baekhyun walked over to it and raised a bottle so Kyungsoo could see it.

"You want some?" It was wine and Kyungsoo as an avid wine lover, and maybe he needed to be drunk to accomplish his goal, but he decided he needed to stay sober just a bit more. "You know I don't drink coffee, but I do have chocolate," the doctor offered.

"I didn't come here to drink with you." he was succinct and straight to the point.

"Okay... Now I guess I should drink something," he spoke playfully, while he ran his fingers over the wine bottle. "Why did you come here then?" Kyungsoo could only see Baekhyun's profile, staring at him from above his shoulder with an arched eyebrow; his voice was serious and deep.

"I want to know where we stand." He swallowed dry.

Baekhyun let go of the bottle and strolled to the beta, his hands in his pockets, his lips between his teeth and his eyes sharp.

"You're the one to tell me that." Baekhyun ran a hand through his wet dark locks and breathed. "You've given me so many mixed signs lately and I, honestly, don't know what's going on between us anymore."

Kyungsoo chose to take a couple of steps forward in Byun's direction until they were close enough to feel each other's warmth. Not knowing what to say, the beta just relaxed and let his instincts speak for himself. He watched closely the way Baekhyun inhaled and held his breath.

"I'm not good with words and you must've noticed how much my instincts have been betraying me," Kyungsoo admitted and dared to touch the arm of the man in front of him. Baekhyun looked petrified. "However, I think we're standing in the same place." He looked at the floor, trying to choose the right words that'd come next. "Or not, because I really like you." He looked at the other's face.

Baekhyun frowned and retreated his head like he's heard the most outrageous thing ever.

"And where the fuck do you think I stand?" And there was the Baekhyun who exaggerates on his facial expressions. "Look, if you tell me you've been thinking I just wanted to fuck you... That wasn't it, right?"

"It wasn't?" Kyungsoo wasn't sure.

"No, it fucking wasn't!" He confirmed exasperated. "Are you aware of how confused I was when you sold me out to your friend? I thought we were going out, for fuck's sake!"

_ Oh... _

"I didn't...," Kyungsoo tried to justify himself, but could he say?

"We met every week for almost five months. You've kept pumping pheromones in my nose and then, out of the blue, you try to introduce me to another guy." He let himself fall on the couch.

"But five months is too much time to go out together and never bring up this kind of topic," Kyungsoo tried to reason, but wound up sitting next to the alpha.

"I thought you were in some kind of moral impasse because, as far as I know, you’d befriended me it's considered a miracle. That's why I've never said anything, I was trying not to scare you."

"I thought you didn't want anything with me since you were always telling me you weren't trying to insinuate anything, and you’d always try to explain yourself when you said something ambiguous."

"Yes, because I didn't want you to see me as a pervert and suchlike!" Kyungsoo could feel the frustration in his voice. " I was afraid you'd run if I made a move on you, Kyungsoo. I was waiting for a sign and then you gave me all of them, but the verbal one."

"Verbal consent is the most important one," Kyungsoo stated.

"Verbal consent is the most important one," Baekhyun mimicked.

They sat side by side in absolute silence, facing the wall while they watched the corgi run from one side to the other.

"I'm kind of in love with you," Kyungsoo informed, biting his lip subsequently. "Maybe a lot."

"Hm." Baekhyun still had his eyes fixated on the dog. Kyungsoo started to panic a little. "You've messed up big time with your friend Minseok. And with me." The alpha leaned back on the couch and turned his face to Kyungsoo. "Lucky for us, we're definitely in the same place."

That was all Kyungsoo'd heard before feeling Baekhyun drop his body over his, with their mouths attached. Byun's hands automatically found their way on Kyungsoo's body, one started to caress his face while the other got a good grip on his thigh. In the face of having the alpha's tongue inside his mouth, his manly scent, ready to inebriate him and that firm yet delicate hand on his thigh, Kyungsoo thought he wouldn't be able to live without all that anymore.

He also thought about how he managed to live 25 years without Baekhyun's mouth sucking on his lips, or the weight of his body over his. Kyungsoo was feeling desperate, trying to pull him closer, holding him by the collar of the shirt and opening his legs just enough to make the older man fit between them,

Chanyeol's been so right... Kyungsoo just needed someone that'd fit him like Baekhyun was doing right at that moment.

Soon enough the alpha had his hands all over the beta's body, squeezing, massaging and touching every part he could. Kyungsoo felt the man's mouth brushing along his jawline and he couldn’t help but smile and relax even more. Instantly, the Byun lifted his head, showing those bright red eyes of his, he was staring at Kyungsoo intensely as if the younger was a too complex of a mystery for his human brown eyes to comprehend.

For the first time, Kyungsoo faced those red eyes fearlessly. He brought the alpha's face closer and initiated another kiss. Baekhyun moaned softly during the act and Kyungsoo quivered a bit.

They kept kissing, licking and sucking while Baekhyun lifted Kyungsoo's body effortlessly until he was sitting on his lap comfortably.

They separated once more. Kyungsoo was breathless for several reasons that started at that man's sinful mouth, passed through the way he ogled him and through those hands that insisted to run over all his body, and more obviously, ended at the fact he was sitting on Baekhyun's lap _. A dream come true _ , he'd say if he had the guts.

Therefore, Kyungsoo did as his instincts commanded and started to help Baekhyun out of his shirt. His instincts' second command was for him to run his tongue from the alpha's jawline to the crook of his neck, which made him gain a low groan in response. Sometime in the future, Kyungsoo'd sink his teeth there with all his strength. Baekhyun seemed to like the idea since he tore Kyungsoo's shirt and started to nibble on the skin of the beta's neck, leaving some marks there.

Kyungsoo wanted to throw his head back so bad and show him his neck because that's what his instinct was telling him to do. But Baekhyun growled warningly, against his chin.

"Don't you dare to try to submit like that again. You smell so fucking delicious, it makes me think I'd do something crazy." He lifted his head to stare at the beta, his eyes redder and even brighter than before. Kyungsoo buried his head in the crook of the alpha's neck and wiggled his hips slowly. The alpha sighed heavily and sunk his finger into his thighs. "I need your verbal consent to continue this."

"You want me to give you permission to fuck me?" Kyungsoo asked mischievously. Baekhyun simply nodded. "Then go ahead and fuck me good."

What happened next was quick. Baekhyun got out of the couch with Kyungsoo holding onto him, one of the alpha's hands holding the beta against him and the other laying on his nape. They were devouring each other's mouths again. The duo bumped into a wall and a door before finally reaching the bed in Baekhyun's bedroom. Kyungsoo was safely thrown on the bed.

The beta was quick in wiggling himself out of his pants and throwing it on the ground, and before the alpha could do the same, Kyungsoo crawled to the man and pulled his sweatpants down himself. Suddenly, the shy Kyungsoo disappeared; he realized it when he was fondling Baekhyun's almost hard cock through the fabric of his boxers. Once he'd finished undressing Baekhyun, he felt his whole body heating up and he was pretty sure the drooled a little.

The beta felt the Byun run his fingers through his hair, so he let out a pleased sigh in response.

Kyungsoo, softly yet firmly, held the base of the other man's cock and grinned at the gasp the older let out. The younger man busied himself in wrapping his fingers around the girth and massaging the length of the member, squeezing it with more intent according to the sounds the doctor made. Once in a while, Baekhyun would whisper his name in a tone filled with lust. That worked as encouragement to Kyungsoo, whom already wanted to wrap his lips around him.

In a matter of seconds, Kyungsoo was running his tongue over the alpha's cock like it was the only thing that mattered in the entire world. Baekhyun gasped again and Kyungsoo decided to test his limits in a personal game of his. He mouthed the head and sucked him off with determination, while his hands worked on what was out of his mouth, lowering his testicles at times. He hummed satisfied when he felt the older's hand pull his hair firmly. He pushed his head forward, trying to take most of the cock he could, never forgetting to massage it with his tongue until Baekhyun was positively desperate, almost fucking his mouth. The beta knew the man was holding himself back not to overstep any unspoken boundary when he heard a sequence of cursing words leave his mouth. In view of that, Kyungsoo backed off just enough to be able to see Baekhyun's face and just opened his mouth, anticipating a reaction. It was more than arousing to feel that man's erection pulsing on his tongue, to taste the pre-cum and, even more, to see him licking his lips when he stared at the beta like he wanted to penetrate his soul with those red orbs...

Once again, the alpha's hand pulled Kyungsoo's hair yet this time he pushed his head to a certain angle. The beta repressed an aroused moan when Baekhyun finally started to fuck his mouth like he wanted to ruin him; he was moaning in between thrusts that kept hitting Kyungsoo's throat roughly. The beta barely noticed when he started to stroke his own cock through the fabric of his boxers. He was pretty sure both of them were going to come with just that, although Baekhyun had a different plan in mind.

With care, the alpha pulled his member out of Kyungsoo's mouth, and like that he led the beta to lay on the bed. The younger's back hit the mattress and soon Baekhyun was on top of him again, kissing him like the world outside was ending, like the universe was about to fall into pieces. However, when they finally separated, Kyungsoo guessed he was just learning to rediscover the world. Baekhyun licked one of his nipples and, with his hands, he lifted the beta's hips up just enough to easily get rid of the rest of his clothes.

Kyungsoo had time to only breath before Baekhyun was swallowing his whole member in one go. He -who was painfully hard- thought he was about to explode when he felt the tip touch the back of Byun's throat. He arched his back off the bed after a particularly hard suck; Kyungsoo put his legs on the man's shoulders and grabbed a handful of dark hair. At this point, all he was able to let out was strangled words and lots of moaning and groaning.

However, as unexpectedly it came, it was over.

"I intend to make you cum, but not like this."

Honestly, Kyungsoo suspected he wouldn't have to put a lot of effort to cum after that statement alone; even more after he saw the smirk that asshole of an alpha had on his face. Baekhyun grinned as he parted the younger's legs and fit his head between his thighs.

Kyungsoo was helpless when he felt Baekhyun breathing so close to his entrance, he did nothing but shiver not-so-subtly. Imagine how overwhelmed he felt when Baekhyun's tongue got bold and traced a path from his perineum to his hole, making a circle there. It was even worse - or better - when he felt that damned tongue and a finger penetrate him together. Kyungsoo had been already a mess altogether, meaning Baekhyun's name after each movement and pulling his hair according to the pleasure he was experiencing.

The alpha seemed to remember something because he stopped everything, in the middle of the action, to go search for something under his bed. Once he caught what he was looking for, Kyungsoo heard the man celebrating.

And the more time they were facing each other, more eager they got. Baekhyun with his red eyes and fangs threatening to come out yet smiling like a boy. That made almost Kyungsoo forget how much Kyungsoo wanted that man's tongue inside him again. Almost.

Byun positioned himself in the same way as before, but this time, instead of a warm tongue, the beta felt a cold liquid-like thing.

"I don't want to hurt you," the alpha explained, his voice low and velvety.

Kyungsoo leaned over until he was close enough to pull Byun's hair and, consequently, bring him in. He wanted to kiss him, and it must be at that very moment. Their tongues touched recklessly, their teeth clashed, but they paid it no mind. Kyungsoo also paid it no mind when he felt one of Baekhyun's long, dainty fingers entering him and thrust into him right after. He pressed onto the alpha's shoulder and spread his legs further. Soon, he felt a second finger thrusting into him, stretching him and arousing him even more

Baekhyun was a son of a bitch and Kyungsoo had his proof when the man above him curled his fingers inside him. To say Kyungsoo shivered when the tip of the fingers brushed on his prostate would've been an understatement; he almost came untouched. It felt even better when a third finger was shown - covered in lube - ready to enter him and thrust mercilessly.

When Kyungsoo thought torture was over, Baekhyun surprised him once again. He, who was between the betas legs, started to withdraw his fingers from the man's hole until he was clenching around nothing. Then, that bastard proceeded to lick Kyungsoo's asshole and everything else he could reach.

"Bae-ek... Please... enough."  Kyungsoo wasn't sure from where he's gotten the strength to speak.

It was quite an amazing sight, the one he had just after. The alpha stood up slowly, his face displaying a shit-eating grin, he got on the bed, kneeling in the middle of the beta's limbs. The man had one hand on his own cock, sliding subtly up and down and Kyungsoo couldn't help the need to wrap his mouth around him one more time and make him cum good. There was no time for that, though, because Baekhyun was already coating his member with a generous amount of lube, he did the same with Kyungsoo's entrance.

Kyungsoo wanted to mean in anticipation when he saw the alpha had licked his lips and fangs, before lifting the younger's hips just enough. All he could do was to roll his head back at the feeling of the man penetrating him painstakingly. Kyungsoo's got to feel Baekhyun's pulsating cock invading him inch by inch, which was indeed a unique experience. To get to listen to that alpha growling his name was also something else.

"Fuck, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun spoke a little breathless when he was completely inside him.

Pushing his luck, Kyungsoo clenched around him on purpose and Baekhyun twitched inside him, besides clawing his hips harder. From that moment on, Do was sure he was about to be ruined because the alpha's revenge was to withdraw entirely only to push all the way back into him with force.

Baekhyun was a bad boy and a vengeful one when it came down to sex. The rhythm was almost punishing, the angle was perfect for every single ruthless thrust; one deeper than the other, one more satisfying the other. The only problem was Kyungsoo couldn't hold the man he loved in his arms as he needed to.

Once he extended his arms, the alpha seemed to catch the meaning behind the action and leaned down until they were better aligned. Kyungsoo pulled one of his arms and Baekhyun leaned in his direction. They kissed wildly, clashing lips and teeth.

Baekhyun held Kyungsoo closely as they kept moving in a crazy rhythm for what seemed to be forever. It didn't take long until the alpha's knot began to swell; it started to massage the beta's prostate intensely, along with each thrust. Kyungsoo was certain by the end of the night his throat would be sore from all the screaming he was trying to suppress.

"Are you sure you want to go all in?" Kyungsoo couldn't believe the question he was being asked.

"If you s-stop now I swear I'll kill you," he answered between moans and smash their lips again.

At each thrust, Kyungsoo felt like he was being more filled, besides feeling the man's cock pulsing inside him. He was on the verge of cumming and it's just got worse when Baekhyun's hand finally found and held his painfully erect member which was untouched - until now.

Both of them groaned when Baekhyun pressed his thumb on the red tip and, simultaneously, the alpha's knot locked them together. Byun went even further and began to stroke Kyungsoo's cock with vigor while he was rolling his hips against him himself. It was too much for Kyungsoo, who saw white and screamed loudly, while his body quivered frantically. The alpha, not even for one second, stopped rolling his hips.

Minseok was totally right: sex with an alpha was a unique experience. Kyungsoo saw himself scared he'd never be able to cum hard, intense and deliciously like that again. It felt like Baekhyun was his newly discovered drug.

Never had he felt so in love as he looked up and observed that man with his black damp hair, glued to his forehead, his defined muscles cornering his sides and his whole body covered with a thin layer of sweat. Baekhyun's face was the most hypnotizing one with his half-shut eyes, vibrant red, and slack-jawed in pleasure. Kyungsoo moaned shortly at the feeling of the man finally coming undone inside him, losing his strength and falling above the younger's body as he pumped cum into him.

The sight of Baekhyun mid-orgasm had just earned favorite memory status on Kyungsoo's mind... Maybe forever since he doubted he'd be able to see something more beautiful in his life.

"I love you," the older whispered against the curve of Kyungsoo's neck. "I haven't told you before, but... I do love you."

"That's horrible timing," Kyungsoo laughed.

"I had to be sure you wouldn't be able to run away from me like you'd done before," he spoke lightheartedly. "Besides, doing it like this I have you vulnerable." That earned Baekhyun a slap.

"Well, researchers say I, too, am in love with you, Byun Baekhyun." The alpha raised his head with a frown. "I mean it. I love you enough to be in bed with an alpha attached to me, literally. If this isn’t loving, then don't even ask me about it."

"To even think that when we first met you hit me in the face... That's what I call character development," Baekhyun commented jokingly, kissing Kyungsoo's neck.

"You can joke about it, but it's true." Kyungsoo would've shrugged if he could.

"Does that mean next time you get one of those developments we'll wind up with more than a hickey here?" Asshole alpha glued his mouth to the crook of Kyungsoo's neck and, gods forbid Baekhyun to know it, but his toes curled a little.

"Who knows, right?"

If there was someone Kyungsoo would allow to mark him, this person would definitely be Byun Baekhyun, but he didn't need to know about it now. Kyungsoo wasn't in the mood to lose the few tricks he had up his sleeve so soon.

 

* * *

That'd be the first time they went to a party as a couple and Baekhyun was more nervous than Kyungsoo, probably because it was the wedding party of the beta's best friend. But the alpha is more nervous than him, in no way meant Kyungsoo was relaxed about all it. He could already foresee all the jokes and weird looks he'd get and he'd have to endure them all night.

Nevertheless, none of that could be worse than what happened after the first time he had sex with Baekhyun. On the day after, Kyungsoo had to put up with a whole week of Junmyeon's indignant looks - whom even though supported him through all his quest, just couldn't believe the strong alpha scent that was engraved in his friend's skin -, or all the not-so-discreet questions from his coworkers. Dating Baekhyun, the alpha, was turning out to be a real challenge to his perseverance.

"I honestly still can't believe all this," Sehun admitted once he was sitting by Kyungsoo's side. "You with an alpha... and he really does look like an alpha... I mean, you must understand my astonishment."

"I do," Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun was standing a few meters away, talking to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo decided he liked that image: his boyfriend and his best friend - and Cupid/adviser - getting along well. It was also interesting since they were the only alphas in which he trusted with his life.

"He's handsome. Yours, I mean, " Sehun spoke softly after catching the direction Kyungsoo was eying.  "Mine's too, but that's just stating the obvious." Kyungsoo snorted.

"Mine is handsome," Kyungsoo agreed. In his boyfriend's eyes, Baekhyun wasn't just handsome, he was walking poetry, living art.

Sehun laid his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder and let out a tiny smile.

"We've got lucky."

"Yes, we sure have," he replied before Sehun said his goodbyes and went to grab his husband by the arm.

Baekhyun came back, as expected, with a large smile decorating his face. He sat were Sehun had previously sat and put an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder, bringing him closer.

"Your friend is pretty funny. He inquired me about my intentions with you."

"He didn't!" Kyungsoo face-palmed in disbelief.

"I told him I had the best intentions possible." Baekhyun brushed his lips against his boyfriend's ear. "Although you know my intentions with you are clearly the worst possible."  

_ That fucking son of a bitch. _

Kyungsoo still hadn't figured out what's gotten into him to willingly date a man that evil, but if Baekhyun was true to his words, he wouldn't be interested in figuring it out either.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all of you who endured with me, I hope you guys liked it despite this fanfic being super simple hahaha, xo


End file.
